


Of Cotton Candy and Ring Pops

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amusement Parks, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all wanted a break from hunting and saving the world, and what better way than to spend a day at the amusement park? </p><p>Sam figured it was as perfect a place as any to pop the question to Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cotton Candy and Ring Pops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mockingatticus (ladysaraj)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysaraj/gifts).



> Written for Sara who told me her wedding anniversary was today and wanted me to write some Sabriel. 
> 
> Hope you like!

Sam wiped his hands on his jeans as he stood outside the entrance of the park. Families and friends were a constant stream in and out, chatter, screams, and laughter filling the air, as well as the smell of deep-fried... well, everything. He was sure Dean was probably drooling at this point, wherever he’d run off to with Cas. 

He stuck his hand in his pocket again, feeling the ring hidden within, and took a deep breath. It was going to be okay. He could do this, and it’d be fine. 

He could propose to an archangel. No sweat.

“Hey, Sammich! Ready to have some good ol’ carnival fun?” 

Sam grinned as Gabriel popped up out of nowhere, a bag of cotton candy already in his hands and licking it off his fingers. It was half gone, and there was some sticking around his lips.

“Gabe, we’re not even inside yet,” Sam laughed. He held out his hand for his boyfriend, and Gabriel situated the cotton candy between their hands where he could still reach it as he took Sam’s hand. “You couldn’t wait two more minutes?” 

“Why wait when I can just... make it?” Gabriel smirked, licking another bit from his fingers. “Besides, this isn’t a flavor you can buy at the carnival.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Sam looked at the cotton candy, white in color instead of the blue or pink the kids inside the park had. He furrowed his brow as he and Gabriel walked towards the entrance booth. “What flavor is it?” 

Gabriel just gave him a long, suggestive look and licked his fingers again. “Three guesses and the first two don’t count, Samsquatch. And it certainly isn’t a flavor to give the kiddies.” 

Sam made a face as Gabriel continued eating the candy, feeling his cheeks heating as he realized what the archangel was getting at. “That’s kinda really weird, Gabe. Like, even for you.” 

“Eh,” Gabriel shrugged. “I like it.” 

“I really don’t want to think about it.” Shaking his head, Sam turned and smiled at the girl running the entrance booth, handing over the money for two wristbands. “Let’s just go ride some rollercoasters, Gabe.” 

“I know what rollercoaster I wanna ride, and it ain’t any of these.” 

Sam groaned with a chuckle, pulling Gabriel along as they entered the park. “Can you not make sex jokes for like, five minutes? Please? We’re here to have fun and  _relax_.” 

They walked through the thong of people to the first ride in the park, a tall ride that rotated one way, paused the passengers upside down in the air for five seconds, then rotated them the other way. The sign read “Mind Bender.” 

“Pfft, I’m the king of relaxation, Sammich,” Gabriel scoffed. “And you love my sex jokes. You wish yours were as good as mine.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, leaning down to press a kiss to Gabriel’s lips, tasting the sweet bitterness of -  _holy fucking shit_ \- come-flavored cotton candy. It tasted exactly like the archangel, and he was surprised how much that turned him on. But fuck, they were in public, with  _kids_  around, and now really wasn’t the time to want to throw Gabriel up against a wall and taste him for real. 

Sam pulled back quickly and licked his lips, straightening up like he hadn’t done anything. “I love  _you_ ,” he said in reply, crookedly smiling at the put-out look on Gabriel’s face. “Now, are we gonna have fun at the amusement park or are you gonna stand around making innuendos?” 

“Can’t I do both?” 

Sam just laughed as their turn on the Mind Bender came, and grabbed Gabriel’s hand after they were strapped in, the harnesses in place and the operator giving them the safety rundown. 

“You’ll catch me if I fall out, right?” Sam joked, grinning at the archangel. 

Gabriel squeezed his hand. “I’ll be the one to throw you out,” he assured with a wink.

“That’s my trickster.” 

* * *

 

Sam couldn’t honestly remember the last time he’d had so much fun. Or even the last time he’d had a break from hunting and saving people. Either way, it had been way too damn long, and he was enjoying the day off. 

They’d managed to ride practically every ride at the park. Sam was sure Gabriel had something to do with that accomplishment - too many people had just up and decided they didn’t want to ride the particular rollercoaster when Gabe complained about too long a line - but he didn’t mind. His favorites were the longer ones that had a million twists and turns in them and took them upside down in loops. Gabriel liked the ones that shot straight up and then dropped them back down really fast, commenting offhandedly that he could do it faster but it was close enough for humans. 

They stopped at  _every single food stall_  that came into Gabriel’s view. Sam cringed at every food item he brought back covered in grease and deep-fried to within an inch of its life. He did share the turkey leg-on-a-stick and funnel cake with Sam, which Sam appreciated. Even if it was going to clog his arteries. They also split a large cup of Dippin’ Dots, and Sam tried not to let his little head do the thinking when Gabriel pushed him up against the wall of the bathroom and licked the dripping ice cream from his chin.

Gabriel had made sure to drag him to every stall game set up so they could “test their luck.” Sam won all the shooter games, impressing all the people around him with his dead-on aim and winning Gabriel several stuffed animals that the archangel pretended to sneer at but caught gazing at fondly later on. 

He had a blast when Dean and Cas found them at one of the shooter booths and he and Dean went head to head to see who had better aim. 

They tied. 

(Dean tried brushing off giving Cas the bee plush he’d won, but his face was red and Cas’ smile was huge and Sam and Gabriel snickered at them behind their backs.) 

Gabriel dragged Sam off to ride the Ferris Wheel, too, saying it was “traditional for couples, Sammoose! C’mon, let’s go be cheesy in love!” and Sam just laughed and went along with it. 

The view from the top was spectacular, and Sam stared out at the horizon as the sun set, watching the sky turn from mixes of blues to hues of orange and pink and red and gold. The light hit Gabriel, highlighting his hair and eyes and giving him a glow that reminded Sam that he was in love with a heavenly being full of celestial power, one that had been the Messenger of God once upon a time. 

It was humbling and awe-inspiring at the same time, and Sam remembered the ring in his pocket and what he was planning to do. 

The moon was high in the sky as they made their way along the pier, the lights and faint sounds of the amusement park in the distance. When Sam looked over, he could see the Ferris Wheel like a turning rainbow against black, the green and red and blue snakes that were the other rollercoasters towering into the night sky. To his other side, Sam could see the silver reflection of the moon on the water, rippling gently in the breeze. Other couples walked hand in hand along the beach, and a few were out in boats, enjoying the quiet away from the bustle of the town. 

It was nice. 

Gabriel’s hand was in his as they leisurely made their way down the pier, the archangel swinging their arms between them gently. He had a cone of cotton candy in the other, this time pink, and was methodically eating away at the air-sugar as they walked, being unusually quiet, though Sam found it was a comfortable silence between them. 

Sam kept his other hand in his pocket, fingering the ring he’d chosen for Gabriel. His mind was far-off, and he couldn’t help but wonder if this was a good idea. Not the idea of marrying Gabriel - he loved Gabriel more than anything and wanted to be with him as long as he had, so that wasn’t the issue. But he couldn’t help but think Gabriel would realize he could do better than Sam. 

“You’re thinking awfully hard over there, Samsquatch,” Gabriel said, and Sam felt a brief flash of panic before it settled back again when the archangel continued, “what’s going on in that thick skull of yours?” 

It was now or never, Sam guessed, so he pulled them to a stop and turned to face Gabriel. Gabriel lifted an eyebrow, and Sam swallowed once before dropping to one knee. Gabriel blinked in confusion before his face took on an expression of exasperation, and Sam felt his heart pounding in his ears. 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now,” Gabriel muttered with a fond eye roll, and Sam chuckled.

Reaching into his pocket, Sam pulled out and held up a cherry-flavored Ring Pop! for Gabriel to see, grinning at the archangel. “I thought about doing this with one in gold, but I figured you’d get more use out of this one,” he said, watching Gabriel’s eyes shine in amusement and love. “I promise you can have as many as you want for the honeymoon and I won’t even complain about you leaving the wrappers everywhere.

“I really do love you, Gabriel.” Sam gripped the archangel’s hand tighter, rubbing his thumb over the back. “And I would love to spend the rest of the time I have with you. I know this is kinda just a formality at this point, but... marry me?” 

Gabriel shook his head, a chuckle escaping his lips as he took the Ring Pop! and looked it over before sucking on it once. He smiled back down at Sam. “You’re such a little shit, Sammich,” he said cheerfully, leaning down to steal a kiss. “Yes.” 

Sam stood and wrapped the archangel in his arms, swinging him around and pressing kisses to his face - his nose, his cheeks, his lips - and Gabriel laughed, holding him tight. 

“I hope you bought an actual ring, though,” Gabriel said when Sam set him on his feet. He sucked the Ring Pop! again. “Don’t get me wrong, you were smart to go with the candy, but I can’t wear this to show off in front of Deano.” 

Sam grinned and reached into his pocket again, taking out a simple gold band. “Of course I did. I wasn’t joking when I said I thought about proposing with a gold ring.” 

Gabriel snickered as Sam slid the ring on his finger, holding it up and letting the moonlight glint off its smooth surface. “It’s perfect, Sam.” 

Sam kissed him again, smiling against Gabriel’s lips and tasting the hint of sweet sugar of cotton candy that had just a hint of something a bit more adult to it. 

Sam decided he liked the flavor, too.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [leviathncas](http://leviathncas.tumblr.com)


End file.
